


Celestial

by AuntG



Series: Chuck it [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Coma, Gen, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: I remembered that Jack's birthday was on the 18th and wanted to give him more friends.
Series: Chuck it [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513316
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Celestial

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Charlie a.k.a. Celeste is 19.

Early May, 2006

Celeste walked into the coma ward of KU on her way to visit her mom.

She signed the visitor's sheet and as she handed it over nurse Monroe gushed:

“Isn't it nice, two visitors in a week!”

Celeste gave her a confused look.

“Your mother dear.”

As she worried and nibbled on a strand of red hair, Celeste powerwalked down the hallway to her mother's room. She pushed open the door and saw a teenaged boy in a tan jacket and a backpack sitting and reading the first Harry Potter book.

“Who are you?” His excellent taste wasn't going to stop her from asking questions.

“I'm Jack.” He said, putting down a half eaten candy bar and closing his book.

Celeste rolled her eyes.

“You know that's not what I meant. Why are you here and how do you know my mother?”

“She shouldn't be alone... I was in town.” Jack answered sadly.

“I only knew _of_ her from a friend back when me and my dad used to live in Lebanon.” He admitted, looking up at her.

“Will you be my friend, Celeste?” He said, pulling out an invitation to a birthday party on the 18th.

Ok, _weird_. But she supposed she could always cyberstalk him and find out if he was lying. And if he wasn't, well she got the impression that he didn't have many friends.

She took the card. She had been going by Christine K. LeGuin, but she supposed she could go back to Celeste Middleton for just one more day.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> He also invited Jo and Adam ;-)


End file.
